World War III
World War III, (WW3 or WWIII), also known as The Third World War, was a global war that lasted from 2016 to 2017. It mainly involved the world superpowers, as the conflict was the result of Cold War-related tensions triggered by Blake Pravo's assassination of Vladimir Putin. The nations divided into two unofficial sides; Earth and Alliance of Nations for Mankind. It included the strategic nuclear bombings of Pravo, Shanghai, and Moscow. The war resulted in an Earth victory, the collapse of China and Russia, and saw to the unification of the world under the rule of Blake Pravo. It was the shortest world war, and the second most deadly. Russia aimed to take military control of the United States, as China aimed to take economic control. The United States concentrated on defense, with a light offensive, as the people didn't want to go to war. The rest of the world mainly stayed out of it, but UN Members cut all connections with Russia and China, as they were seen as the aggressors. After the war, it was shown that Russia had space satellites planned to bomb Europe after the US was sedated. France and the Great Britain though, joined forces with the United States, and led offensives on Russia and China. Pre-War The events that led up to the war were few, but big. Tensions between the US and Russia increased as Russian President Vladimir Putin took more and more freedoms from his people, and China's economy started to beat the United State's. Post-Cold War issues resurfaced, and the Cold War II began on November 18th 2015, the day after the assassination of Kim Jong-un and the Chinese embargo on the United States. The assassination of Vladimir Putin was the straw that broke the camel's back, and war was declared against the US on March 21st, 2016, the day after his death. THE COUNTRY OF PRAVO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR BOTH ASSASSINATIONS, BUT THE UNITED STATES WAS BLAMED FOR BOTH. Desertion On the day World War III began, David Nautilus abandoned his position of admiral of the US Navy, and joined Blake Pravo. Dozens of Politicians and Military officers were charged with corruption on October 13th, 2016. Each one got off, which killed the last bit of loyalty to the government he had. His job was to keep the people of the United States safe, and he saw the only way to do that was to go on a counter-offensive, which was denied because of the corruption multiple times. So, he denounced his citizenship, and became Pravan, for the sole purpose of keeping the United States citizens safe. With him he took most of the navy, and a good portion of troops from the Middle East whom were loyal to him, and agreed with his stance on the government. David Nautilus became Blake Pravo's second in command on March 22, 2016. Bombing of Los Angeles On March 22nd, 2016 Russia launched a nuclear missile directed at Los Angeles. At 9:31 am, the missile was detected by the United States. Not wanting to shoot it out of the sky until last resort, Blake Pravo was contacted. Blake was leery of helping, as if he was detected by the Russians while redirecting it, the nuke would most likely be remotely detonated. But he was able to remove the warhead from the rocket in flight, without alerting the Russians until it was too late to detonate it. ANM Offensive China and Russia fought the United States mainly in the Pacific. The American presence in the Middle East was almost immediately wiped out by Russia. Russia led a aqueous landing in Alaska, the target being missile bunkers in the region. Islands like American Samoa and Guam were taken by China. The offensive would have led to a invasion of Hawaii and California, if the Pravan Offensive hadn't but Russia on the defensive. Pravan Counter-Offensive Category:World War III